Burning
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Zack/Cloud From what started as a small spark an all consuming fire grew, leaving only ash in its wake. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** A slightly new style to this – The first two chapters will be focused on a single character's point of view, but then it will go to a more general overview. Based on Zack and Cloud in Crisis Core, but does not stick exactly to the story.  
**Pairing:** Zack/Cloud  
**Warnings:** Inexplicit male relationships (but just awkwardness in this chapter)

* * *

Zack walked up and down the ranks of troops. The young ShinRa grunts, gathered from all over the sprawling empire. All with the same dream enshrined in their hearts, the chance to be a hero, like the famous Sephiroth. That's why they came here, why they left everything else they had behind to journey to this place. Midgar wasn't a good place, for all ShinRa's decadence. The slums were choked with those whose dreams had failed, those who hadn't managed to live out that dream. He knew that within a couple of weeks, some of the boys here would drop out. They always did, and then they might not have the money to go home. Then all that would be left would be the slums. Zack shook his head, clearing his mind of such negative thoughts. They weren't natural to him, they didn't belong in his spikey-haired head.

He plastered his normal goofy grin back on his face and continued inspecting them. As he looked along, one boy caught his eye. His wild blonde hair was worse even than Zack's own, peeking over the wide green collar which was meant to look smart. He looked up, seeming to realize Zack was staring at him, and tugged on his collar, before standing back up to attention, a slight blush on his face. He stared straight ahead.

Whilst trying to pretend he was continuing looking along the troops, Zack moved closer to the boy, observing his gorgeous wide blue eyes and pouty pink lips, which were just pleading to be kissed. He pushed those thoughts aside for now. He wondered what the name of the boy was. Not something boring like Alan or Martin. Something exotic, to match that unusual face. The boy looked so innocent and adorable – not that it would stay that way for long if Zack got his way. He was only just able to resist the urge to lick his lips, imagining watching more of the boy's gorgeous skin being revealed. It would be incredible. He shook his head again, making himself focus on the job in hand.

"I want all of you to get your practice swords, pair off and train." He kept a subtle eye on the blonde as he watched them getting ready. He enjoyed monitoring and occasionally teaching sword play. It was something he felt passionate about, and for these wannabe SOLDIER, it was the closest they could get right now to achieving their dreams. They were about the middle of the bunch, he'd seen others far worse than this, but sadly far better as well. He glanced over at the blonde again, and caught the boy's eye. At that moment the blonde stumbled. Zack turned to watch him. The boy was clearly uneasy, uncomfortable and clumsier than would have been expected. He was doing far worse than most of his class mates. This wouldn't do. His gorgeous blonde had to be an amazing fighter, he was sure of it. He just needed to reassure him and ensure that the talent he felt was under that cold surface could bloom.  
"Hey, you, over here."

The blonde looked up, pointing himself and Zack nodded.  
"Yes, you, Chocobo head." The other trainees began to laugh, and the cute cadet looked down, ashamed, and walked over to him, then saluted smartly.  
"Sir." Zack laughed slightly. That wouldn't do. He wanted to be friends with this boy.  
"What's your name cadet?" He spoke quietly, keeping his voice down so that the other cadets wouldn't here their discussion.

"S...Strife sir..." The blonde was speaking to his chest, not looking up at him.  
"Don't you have a first name?"  
"...Cloud..." Zack nodded. Of course. Cloud, that couldn't be more perfect. This was someone who deserved to see the sun.  
"Well hello Cloud, I'm Zack." The boy blushed, looking down again, and Zack tried to reassure him. "Oh, don't worry about calling me sir or commander or nothing, no one does."

Cloud nodded, head still down. Zack wondered if Cloud had guessed what he had been thinking about him.  
"You're doing good kid. Just keep focused a bit more, don't care about who's watching you." Another nod, but no hint of a smile. "Really, you don't need to be scared of me. I don't bite...well, I do bu..." Realizing the way the other was looking at him he trailed off.

"Will that be all...Zack?" The boy's voice was so quiet, the last word almost silent. He was clearly hating every second of being here. Zack sighed and nodded.  
"Yes Cloud. Go and continue training." He watched the blonde flee back to his place, feeling guilty. He had meant to help, but instead he seemed to have shaken the boy's confidence even more. He'd been rejected by the boy, but even so he couldn't resist sneaking the occasional glance at the young fighter, who seemed to have improved without his constant gaze upon him.

Zack waited until the training session had finished before speaking to him again, spending his time walking between the others and handing out advice that was often seized on, but sometimes just ignored. Eventually it was time for the group to pack up, and for Zack to take a much needed break.  
"Alright everyone, pack up, head back to barracks." He watched as they all trooped to the exit, having returned their swords. He took a sudden chance. "Not you Strife. I need a word."

The blonde turned around and their eyes met, then the cadet looked away and headed towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Second chapter, might be the last one I do for a while because of university. This is revisiting the events of the last chapter from Cloud's point of view, whilst the third chapter on will be from a more mixed viewpoint.  
**Pairing:** Zack/Cloud  
**Warnings:** Inexplicit male relationships (but just awkwardness in this chapter)

* * *

Cloud fidgeted slightly, struggling to stay still. They had been standing for inspection for a long time. Still, it would be worth it. He knew he wouldn't get a glimpse of Sephiroth today, but he had heard that he would see Commander Fair. He admired the commander greatly, he was so friendly and tried to make time for all of the cadets. He was determined to succeed, to not let his family and Tifa down. He would become a great SOLDIER.

Now Commander Fair was here, smiling and grinning at them as he walked down the rows. He was Cloud's true inspiration, a great SOLDIER who hadn't been made that way but had managed to succeed anyway. That was what Cloud wanted to do. Just as he was thinking this, he noticed the Commander's eyes upon him. He gasped, blushing and tugging on his collar, wondering if the other knew how much he admired him, and then, realizing what he was doing, he snapped back to attention, staring straight ahead.

The commander was walking closer now, and he kept glancing at Cloud. Cloud was panicking slightly, panting almost. He must have done something wrong. That fear was confirmed when the commander stopped in front of him and stared at him in silence for a few seconds before walking on. He couldn't work out what it was that he had done wrong, but there must be something. He ran through a checklist in his mind. He was gasping in air, near to fainting, when the commander spoke again.  
"I want all of you to get your practice swords, pair off and train."

Cloud ran for his equipment, getting ready quickly. If he was ready before everyone else, it would be more likely that he could get a partner. After asking several people, he managed to find one who agreed to pair up with him for this 'if he had to.' Even now, he had the feeling he was being watched. He glanced up and found the Commander staring at him again. He stumbled slightly, and now the Commander was watching him even more intensely. He couldn't manage even the simple movements he normally could, feeling totally useless and clumsy. He was so stupid, no wonder the Commander was watching, he'd probably laugh soon. Cloud knew he could do it, but the Commander was putting him off. The Commander was so amazing, he could never match that. He jumped as the Commander called out.  
"Hey, you, over here."

Cloud blinked, realizing the commander was staring at him. He raised his hand, pointing at his chest, and blushed slightly when Zack nodded.  
"Yes, you, Chocobo head." Cloud felt tears prickling in his eyes, and the other trainees began to laugh. He remembered earlier, how he had been shoved around, them shouting at him for his unusual hair and funny accent. He stared down at the floor, blushing, feeling the tears running down his face. He walked over to the Commander, raising his hand and saluting smartly.  
"Sir." He forced back the tears. He wouldn't cry in front of the commander, biting his lip when the other laughed. He wanted the commander to like him, but he wouldn't. He'd just bully him like the rest.  
"What's your name cadet?"

Cloud blushed, feeling lucky that the other wasn't shouting, and was at least keeping his voice down. He didn't want to cause any problems.  
"S...Strife sir..." He had managed to lift his head slightly, and was talking to the other's chest. He couldn't meet his eyes.  
"Don't you have a first name?" The commander asked, smirking. Cloud felt ashamed.  
"...Cloud..." He whispered, seeing the other nod.  
"Well hello Cloud, I'm Zack."

Cloud blushed, looking down again. It wasn't proper for him to call the commander by his actual name, to ignore the rank structure. The other was staring at him. He knew he had done something wrong. He wasn't sure if Zack really expected him to say that. But Zack seemed to have realized.  
"Oh, don't worry about calling me sir or commander or nothing, no one does."

Cloud nodded, still keeping his head down. He was so embarrassed about this.  
"You're doing good kid. Just keep focused a bit more, don't care about who's watching you." Cloud nodded again, sadly. It was easy for him to say it. Zack continued. "Really, you don't need to be scared of me. I don't bite...well, I do bu..." He blinked in confusion, frowning at that sentence. He didn't know what to say to him, how to reply to the other's admission. Still, he would play along with the other's game.  
"Will that be all ..." He lost his confidence, almost mouthing the last word rather than speaking. "Zack?"

"Yes Cloud. Go and continue training." At that simple permission Cloud fled, feeling terrified. He had to have done something seriously wrong for the wonderful commander to have bothered to talk to him. He kept feeling the Commander's eyes land on him, and it unsettled him, but he was doing better now, that the other wasn't constantly watching him.

Eventually the training session was over, and he would be able to hide back in his dormitory. He went to pack up, hearing the commander's order.  
"Alright everyone, pack up, head back to barracks." Cloud returned his sword carefully to its rack, then froze as Zack called out. "Not you Strife. I need a word."

Cloud flinched but turned around, his eyes catching the bright purple ones of his Commander. He looked away, ashamed and embarrassed, and then headed towards the commander. He walked over and stopped, still feeling awkward.  
"What is it Sir?" He couldn't keep his eyes off of the amazing hero that was his commander. He wished that the other would one day treat him as an equal. That would be his aim. To become worthy of the other's friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Really sorry for the delay, heavy workload. Hope you forgive me! From now on there will be a more overall POV for this story. And faster updates.  
**Pairing:** Zack and Cloud  
**Warnings: **Teenage awkwardness. Lots and lots of teenage awkwardness. And alcohol, one swear word.

* * *

"You did well in training today. I know you're kind of new to this, but you're doing great!" Zack grinned goofily, determined to encourage and reassure the other, to provide comfort. It was only fair, and he wanted to help him. "I mean, sure, there's loads of room for improvement, but you'll get better!"

Cloud looked down at the floor, his hands clenched tightly into fists, his nails pressing into the soft flesh of his palm and leaving small semi-circular indents. He tried to focus on the pain, and to hold back the tears which were threatening. He wouldn't cry.

Zack frowned, realizing that Cloud was close to crying. This wasn't good, Cloud wasn't meant to be upset, he didn't want to distress the poor boy. He could tell that in a few more seconds Cloud would lose control and start sobbing, and with the blush on the other's face, he knew that if that happened, Cloud would feel humiliated.  
"Kid, go and have a shower, and then we can go out for a drink and talk about how you're getting on."

Cloud opened his mouth to point out that cadets weren't meant to get drunk, and that anyway, he didn't have any money, but Zack interrupted him.  
"I'll pay for your drink kid. I know a nice bar in the slums where we'll get served, hardly anyone from ShinRa goes there, so you don't need to worry about anyone getting the wrong idea about us." He wished that he didn't have to reassure the cadet with that, but he guessed the boy would be uncomfortable with it. "I'll see you in thirty minutes." With that he turned and walked away.

Cloud gasped, then got ready, running off to his dorm to shower quickly, then dressing in civvies. He realized he didn't know where to meet Zack, and ran up to the other's office, hoping he'd be in there. As he stood outside the door it struck him that the other had suspected that the rest of the cadets might get the wrong idea about their relationship. This made him nervous, as he felt unsure about what it was exactly that the other wanted from him. Still, he waited outside, standing there for three minutes before he got up the courage to knock on the door.

"Come in Spike!" Zack shouted, a smile on his face. He quickly switched off his computer, pretending that he hadn't been watching the CCTV, squealing at how adorable the cadet had looked when he was uncertain if he should come in or not. He got up and shook hands with the boy, and then grinned. "Come on, let's go down..."

Cloud let the other guide him out of the building and down to the slums, still struggling to believe that this was happening. It hardly seemed real, that the young First would take the time to be kind to him. Unbeknownst to him, Zack was also stunned that this was happening – most cadets would have refused an offer of a private drink from their senior officer. Cloud had accepted though, so either he was too nervous and naive to know better, he was interested, or he trusted Zack. All three of those options seemed to Zack to be rather positive, and he looked forwards to finding out which one was the case with the broody and enigmatic blonde.

It was easy enough to find the Seventh. Whilst there were plenty of bars and clubs under the plate, the Seventh had the closest to a family friendly atmosphere of all of them, which basically meant that there weren't dead bodies in the bathroom and drug use only occurred after dark. As such, very few of the SOLDIER which frequented the slums visited here. He walked up to the bar and ordered two beers.

The woman behind the bar hesitated, before realizing that his eyes were glowing. She lost her nerve and nodded submissively, fetching two beers at SOLDIER strength and handing them over in exchange for a couple of Gil. Whilst the rule was that they didn't serve ShinRa staff here, she didn't want to argue with a high ranking SOLDIER.  
"Thanks miss." Zack grabbed the beers and walked back to Cloud, sitting with him at a quiet booth. He sat beside the cadet, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, and handing him his beer. "Here, drink up Spike." Cloud nodded, nervously sipping the liquid. He frowned, coughing slightly at the taste. That was disgusting.

Zack laughed, knocking his back, immune to the strength of the alcohol. But Cloud had never been drunk before, and quickly began to struggle. He still choked down the drink though, wondering if this might be the infamous SOLDIER alcohol which often put cadets into comas. Zack thought he could handle it, and Cloud didn't want to let him down. He was frightened, but he wanted to impress him, so drank some more, resisting the urge to retch.

Zack smiled at the young cadet.  
"Really, you're doing a lot better than you think, don't worry..." Cloud smiled up at him, slightly flushed, and Zack thought about how adorable he would be if he got a little more tipsy. Zack had no intention of taking advantage of a vulnerable cadet, fun though it would undoubtedly be, but thought that it would help Cloud relax and act more naturally. It already seemed to be having an effect on the young cadet, so he bought him another glass of the heady brew.

Cloud blinked as the glass before him was refilled, not quite able to work out why his glass which had been empty a few moments before was now full. A slow grin spread over his face as he realized that this meant he had more to drink. The nasty headache which had initially occurred was beginning to recede, and was diminishing with each sip of the faintly glowing beverage. He grinned at Zack, sliding closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  
"s... scosa... cosa you..." He slurred, trying to thank the other for all his help. He blushed, realizing how close he was to his commanding officer, and took another deep swig of his drink to steady his nerves. He tried to reassure himself that he could do this, but really he felt extremely nervous about it. The alcohol coursed through his blood stream, relaxing him and making him more confident.

Zack beamed, glad that Cloud was so much more relaxed, and ordered him a third drink. The barmaid obligingly brought over another round of the SOLDIER drink. This was far more than a cadet was allowed, but she had no idea about that, so gave it to them without even the faintest twinge of regret or concern.

More enthusiastically than ever, Cloud drank the last glass, draining it quickly, trying to appear brave and to try and pass whichever initiation Zack was trying to perform. He gagged, turning to the side and vomiting, head spinning. He clung on to the wall for support. The room was still turning around him and it sped up, moving faster. He whimpered as he collapsed face first into the table.

Zack gasped, eyes wide in shock. He hadn't expected that. Cloud must really have been a lightweight to have got drunk from three beers, that would hardly have any effect on Zack. Then Zack registered that whilst not drunk, he was more intoxicated than he would have been from three normal beers. He took a sip of Cloud's drink, confirming his suspicion they were the same. He swore under his breath, quickly checking that Cloud still had a pulse. There was that at least. He shook the Cadet, but there was no response.  
"Come on Spike... No sleep time now..."

"Cloud?" He whispered, still shaking him. "Aww Fuck Cloud, this isn't good..." He picked up the cadet, leaving a note on the table to pay for the drinks, and carried him out of the bar, heading up towards the plate. The other let out a faint groan, and Zack sighed, adjusting him in his arms so he would feel more comfortable. Once that was done, he carried Cloud through into the ShinRa building.

He started heading towards the cadet's dormitories, but quickly realized that was a bad idea. Cloud had no friends, so no one would look after him if he deteriorated further.  
"Fine...come on Spike..." He picked up Cloud and carried him to his room, laying him down on the bed. Zack fought back the urge to climb in beside him, and sat on the chair, dozing, hand resting on Cloud's side so he'd wake if there was any movement.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you for the reviews. I now have a new computer, and should be updating more frequently. Sorry that this is quite a short chapter, no major events here.

* * *

Cloud's eyes slowly flickered open and he stared up at the bright, almost blinding light that had penetrated into the room from a gap in the curtains. He covered his eyes, groaning softly. He felt sick, his head seemed close to exploding, and he had no idea where he was. The curtains here were blue, the ones in the dorms were green. And this bed was far more comfortable than his own. He groaned louder at the exertion of trying to work out exactly where he was located. It was more trouble than it was worth.

He frowned slightly as the floor moved and he found himself rising gradually into the air, across the space, and then sinking down again. He was thoroughly disorientated, but where he was now was warm, and comfortable, and was rising and falling in a steady pattern. It was so comfortable. He smiled lazily, settling back against it to get some more sleep.

Zack looked down at him, nuzzled up to his chest, eyes shining with gentle affection. He was glad that the other seemed to be recovering from the night before with no ill effects. That was a huge relief. He had been worried about reporting to Sephiroth that he had managed to give one of the cadet's alcohol poisoning, and he was even more worried at the idea of Cloud being really sick. He knew that alcohol poisoning, especially at the strength which Cloud had drunk, could lead to fatalities or brain damage. But the other seemed to be waking up. Today, he had been lucky.

He leaned down, staring at Cloud's face. Those intensely bright eyes were closed for now, the long eyelashes resting on the boy's cheek. He wondered if Cloud knew that he was beautiful. He hoped that the other boys weren't giving him too hard a time over it. He ran a thumb across Cloud's cheek and the boy smiled. Zack felt his heart swell, and leant forwards, trying to push his lips to the other's forehead. He brushed them across the delicate skin, and then moved away at the flutter of the other's eyelashes. He made a mental note that next time, while he would succeed in getting Cloud drunk, he would make sure the boy didn't end up at passing out levels, and would ensure that he stuck only to drinks for the un-enhanced members of the populace.

Cloud's eyes opened slowly, and he saw Zack was there. He managed a weak smile, then blushed as he remembered what had happened the night before. He had made an idiot of himself, passing out in front of the other. He didn't know how he would ever recover from such embarrassment.

Zack grinned at him goofily, but was careful not to laugh, having learnt from the training session how sensitive Cloud could be about these things.  
"It's good to have you back with us cadet! How are you feeling?" Cloud flinched at how loud the other's voice was.  
"My head hurts."  
"That's no surprise, you were on the SOLDIER drinks, I didn't know…tell me if you don't feel well in future."

Cloud nodded slowly, flinching in pain at the movement of his head, and felt confused. So this hadn't been some strange kind of initiation. He didn't know if he should feel relieved or annoyed. He settled on relieved. He frowned as something pressed up against his lips, then gulped as cool water poured slowly into his mouth.

"Here, this will help…" Zack reassured, letting the other drink. Cloud drank quickly, smiling up at him. It did help a little, he could feel the earlier pain beginning to recede, though he still felt dreadful. "There, much better…" Zack continued, aiming at reassuring the other.

When the glass was almost empty, Cloud began to cough. Zack quickly put the drink down and rubbed the other's back, holding him close against him.  
"It's going to be alright Cloud, I'll look after you." The higher ranking man promised, continuing to rub his back in soothing circles. Cloud closed his eyes and let himself relax, a soft moan of pleasure escaping him. He was beginning to feel a little better. He turned to face Zack and smiled.

Zack smiled back, a smaller and more delicate smile than his standard over-confident grin. He could see his amethyst eyes reflected in Cloud's. Before he had even thought, he was leaning forwards, towards Cloud. Cloud leant up towards him in return. Zack could feel the cadet's breath over his lips.

Cloud stared up at him with wonder. He was getting to kiss the Captain, the man he had had a secret crush on for so long. He leant to close the gap then turned away rapidly, retching as he was sick over the floor. He collapsed back against Zack, his head hurting.

Zack sighed and went to clean up.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** First of all, I want to say a huge thank you to "Good Luck" for their advice and encouragement. I've tried to take your advice on board – sadly I don't have time for a rewrite right now, but in future chapters I'm doing all I can to write better. Thanks again!

* * *

Cloud sat on the edge of the bed, trying to calm himself down. When Zack returned, he reached out and took the cloth from him.  
"Spike, I can do that…"

"Zack, I made a mess, let me sort it out."  
Zack stared at the other, noticing the stubborn look on his face, and rolled his eyes.  
"We'll do it together okay? But if you start feeling ill again, let me do it. I can handle it." He ruffled the blonde spikes, earning a faint groan of protest from the cadet.

The two of them worked together to tidy up the floor and make the room presentable again. Once Zack's room was back up to its normal untidy but sick-free standard, Cloud sat down on the sofa, waiting to feel better. Zack walked over, handing him a glass and a pile of paperwork. Cloud looked at the sheave of sheets curiously as he sipped his drink, trying to understand why he was being handed them, especially as some of them had "confidential" and "restricted access" printed on the front.

"Zack?" He asked nervously, worried that he might make a mistake if he was expected to handle these.  
Zack beamed.  
"You don't mind do you? I have too much to get done in the time that's left. It's meant to be handed in at lunchtime."  
Cloud rolled his eyes, realizing the other had gone out with him when he should have been getting his work done.  
"Fine. I'll help you with this this once."  
Zack grinned at him, looking like a little happy puppy. Cloud began to work.

After a few moments, Zack looked up at him, moving closer.  
"Cloud…I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have pushed you into drinking." He didn't mention the kiss, giving Cloud time to decide for himself whether or not he wanted to act more on it.

Cloud shrugged, knowing that Zack hadn't meant any harm, he had just been trying to have fun and it had backfired.  
"Zack, its nothing, don't worry." Zack relaxed a little.

"I mean, you've done that before right? Gone out drinking with your friends?"  
A shadow of pain crossed over Cloud's face.  
"I don't really have any friends Zack."

Zack flinched, feeling guilty, worried that yet again he had managed to say entirely the wrong thing. There had to be something he could do to help. After a moment's thought, he settled on introducing Cloud to his friends. He hoped that would stop Cloud from feeling lonely, and prove to him that he could do better than the stupid cadets which mistreated him.  
"I'll help you make friends." He answered, getting up, holding Cloud's hand. "We can meet mine first." He dragged the cadet off before he could complain.

Zack led Cloud straight up to the main SOLDIER offices, rapping smartly on one of the doors with his free hand. There was a pause, and an audible sigh from inside.  
"What do you want Zackary?"  
Cloud's eyes widened in shock. He knew that voice, it was Sephiroth. The great General Sephiroth. He felt slightly dizzy.  
Zack beamed.  
"I brought someone to meet you!" He pushed open the door, and dragged Cloud in. Sephiroth was sat at a desk, doing paperwork, and looked less than pleased to see him. He smiled very nervously. Zack was still grinning, bouncing his weight from foot to foot. Cloud half expected him to start exercising any moment, doing press ups or something similar. Zack had far more energy within him than any normal man.

"Sephiroth, this is Cloudy. Cloud, this is Sephiroth. Cloud's a cadet that I found."  
Sephiroth arched an eyebrow, staring at the man in front of him.  
"Zackary, he doesn't look comfortable. Maybe you should put him back where you found him."  
Cloud felt his face heat in a blush. Sephiroth was right, he didn't belong here, he shouldn't be here. He fought back any distress. Zack seemed oblivious.  
"Sephiroth, be friendly! I thought I could take him to meet my friends… you are my friend right?" His bottom lip wibbled threateningly.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes.  
"Fine. I'm your friend, now get out of my office. Some of us have work to do." Zack took the hint and left, walking with Cloud.  
"See, he's not that scary really."  
Cloud didn't reply, not knowing what to say in response. Sephiroth appeared in the doorway behind them and Zack fled with Cloud. Cloud thought that this would be how you responded to a scary person.

Zack had recovered as soon as they were three corridors away, and began to again hunt down his friends to introduce them to Cloud. He headed to Angeal's bedroom, but was stopped as Angeal stepped out from it. His gaze drifted from Zack to the cadet, and back again. He sighed.  
"Puppy, I hope your intentions with him are honourable…" Zack grinned in reply, and Cloud rolled his eyes, moving his hand from Zack's grip.

Zack turned to look at him sadly, wondering if this had really been the best of ideas. He opened his mouth to suggest they returned to his room. He was interrupted when Genesis walked out of Angeal's room, looking around surreptitiously. He was obviously shocked that Angeal was still there, and that these people were with him. He looked at Cloud for a few moments, then smiled.  
"Zack, is this your boyfriend?"

Zack flinched, turning to look at Cloud, giving him a chance to decide.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **A huge apology for the delay in writing this, exams are absolutely evil. I'm going to try and get all my current stories finished by the start of October, so that when school starts again I won't be delaying series like this. Also, sorry this chapter isn't very long – it's so warm here it's hard to write, but I wanted to try.

* * *

Cloud bit his lip, smiling weakly at Zack. He wasn't sure what answer Zack expected him to give. He really liked Zack. He always had, ever since he had met him. But he was unsure the feelings were returned. Zack was confident, popular, happy. He was just a cadet. Zack had been wonderful to him, but it was a big step for him to take. Zack made him feel confident though. He reached out, taking Zack's hand in his, and squeezed it once.  
"I am."

Genesis stared at the two of them, looking between them. Seeing the truth in their eyes, he smiled.  
"That's good, it's about time puppy got a chance to get laid poor thing."  
Cloud squeaked and started flailing. Zack laughed, and even Angeal couldn't suppress a smile, Genesis paused.  
"I'm guessing you're not at that stage yet?"

"No sir." Cloud answered, trembling a little. Zack squeezed Cloud's hand in his return.  
"Gen, even if we were, I don't think Cloud would admit it."  
"Ooh, Cloud, that's a nice name…" Genesis smiled, reaching out to pet Cloud's hair. Zack growled playfully, offering protection. Genesis smirked, then smiled softly. He really was glad to see puppy with someone that made him happy. He did worry about the boy.

Zack smiled, embracing first Genesis and then Angeal. He grabbed Cloud's hand, then turned to leave.  
"Say bye Cloud!"  
"Bye Cloud." Cloud smiled wryly, arching an eyebrow. He couldn't quite believe that he was Zack's boyfriend. Zack was an amazing person, he could do so much better than him. But Zack had chosen him. He could barely refrain from skipping in delight. He had a boyfriend, not just any boyfriend but Zack Fair, one of his heroes. Zack pulled him down the hall.

"See, my friends like you." Zack was grinning wider than ever. Cloud thought that it was odd that Zack's skull didn't split in two with how much he smiled. Though, thinking that Zack's friends, the famous generals, might like him too, made Cloud smile.

"You didn't mind that I said we were boyfriends?" Cloud asked, feeling a little nervous. Zack shook his head.  
"I was hoping you would say that, but I didn't want to make you feel forced. Hearing you say it was incredible." Zack kissed Cloud's cheek, and Cloud smiled back. Zack frowned.  
"What shall we do now?"  
"I have homework." Cloud looked down, muttering. He mentally began to count. Before he had got to three, Zack spoke.  
"No! No homework today. We've just started going out. I'm taking you out for dinner. I'm paying. You have no choice in the matter."

This time, it was Cloud that grinned.  
"Since I have no choice, can I suggest Wutaian."  
Zack nodded.  
"I am glad you have chosen to comply." He wrapped his arms tighter around Cloud's waist. "And Wutaian it is. Be outside my room in an hour."

"Sir yes sir!" Cloud answered with a slight laugh, before running off to get ready. He couldn't believe how relaxed the other made him feel. When he got to his room, he hesitated. He didn't really have any good casual clothes, but he wanted to choose something suitable. He pulled out a shirt and tried it on, then decided it wouldn't work. He threw it on the floor and tried again.

This process continued for several minutes before he finally realized that he was acting like a teenage girl about this. He sat on the bed, taking a few calming breaths. He could do this. He reached out, picking a shirt off the top at random. He dressed in his civvies, then picked up his homework. He didn't want to have to do this when he returned, and he knew he'd be worrying about it if it didn't get done. He continued working until five minutes before he was due to meet Zack. He didn't want to be late. He ran up to the Captain's room.

He waited outside, then raised a hand to knock. Before he could bring his hand down, Zack opened the door, and grinned at him.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready." Cloud smiled, taking the other's hand in his. He was ready. He was sure of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hope you like this update, it's sheer unadulterated fluff. Surprisingly, this was really hard to write.  
**Pairing:** Zack and Cloud  
**Warnings:** Absolutely none.

* * *

_He waited outside, then raised a hand to knock. Before he could bring his hand down, Zack opened the door, and grinned at him.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready." Cloud smiled, taking the other's hand in his. He was ready. He was sure of that._

Zack smiled, squeezing Cloud's hand gently. He smiled at Cloud, glad the other was here with him. The two of them walked together to the local Wutaian. Zack couldn't keep a smile off of his face, glad to be here with Cloud beside him. Cloud hoped he'd made the right choice. It felt like he had, which was a great comfort.

He stared around in wonder, scarce able to believe he was wandering around town with Zack. Zack was his hero, and he was being treated as an equal. He smiled as they walked into the restaurant. A posh one, one that he would never have ventured into alone. A waiter walked over, with a smile on his face.  
"Table for two?"

"Yes please." Zack answered, making Cloud blush. He couldn't help blushing, seeing how proud Zack was of him, that the other made no attempt to hide their relationship. The waiter led the two of them over to the table. Zack pulled the chair out for Cloud, letting the other sit. Cloud sat, more embarrassed than before. He had never imagined that he would have been the one in the more female role on dates, but it didn't matter. It was with Zack, and that was what counted.

Zack ordered some wine to be shared between the two of them, before ordering almost the entire menu. Cloud stared wide eyed at how much food the other had asked for, doubting that they could eat it all together, and also shocked at how expensive it was.

Zack poured a glass for both of them. He smiled at Cloud, raising a hand to ruffle the cadet's chocobo spikes. Then he held up his glass to Cloud's.  
"To us."  
Blushing, the boy mumbled the toast in return. The food arrived, and Zack grinned.  
"It looks delicious!"

Zack smiled in return.  
"Cloud, help yourself, put what you want on a plate, tell me if you have any favourites."  
Cloud nodded, helping himself to some of his favourites, trying to choose how much to have. He was worried if he didn't eat enough then Zack would think he wasn't grateful, or that he was too picky. If he ate too much, he'd seem greedy. He kept putting on his plate, rethinking it and moving it back onto the main dish. Zack grinned cheekily.  
"Don't worry about it. Cloud, have what you want."

Cloud nodded, taking a sensible amount of food, what he wanted. He'd barely had a fifth of what was available, but he hoped that he'd made the right choice. This was what he actually liked eating.  
"That enough Cloudy?"  
Cloud nodded, and Zack began to plough through the rest of the food. By the time Cloud had only a handful of noodles left, the other plates were clean. Cloud stared at Zack in shock.

Zack shrugged, a huge smile on his face.  
"I'm a SOLDIER, I'm meant to eat a lot."  
Cloud rolled his eyes, reaching out to ruffle Zack's hair, relishing the opportunity to tease the older man. He was feeling more at ease now.  
"Really Zack, with the amount you eat, you'll end up the size of the President."

Zack snorted, pulling a wad of bills from his wallet and leaving on the table.  
"I exercise, so I'm alright! Now, Cloud, how do you feel about watching a movie?"  
"It…It'd be good." Cloud answered, a smile on his face. He took Zack's hand, the two of them walking together again. Zack bounced along to the cinema, buying the two of them tickets for the new comedy, and buying popcorn and fizzy drinks. The cadet led the way into the darkened cinema. They sat together.

The film started, but Cloud wasn't watching it. He was focused instead on the man next to him, who was far more interesting to watch than the movie. He leant his head against Zack's shoulder. Zack smiled, looking at the boy and stroking his hair, leaning to brush his lips over the other's hair spikes. He was as hypnotized by Cloud as Cloud was by him.

The film finished, the popcorn half eaten. Zack's arms were around Cloud's shoulder by now, and Cloud was nestled safely against his side. He felt right there. The two of them stood, stretching, and headed out into the fresh air. It was raining.  
"It's not the same." Zack murmured, making Cloud freeze. Cloud looked at him nervously. "Oh, not that Cloud, not you… just the rain. When I was a boy, it was so fresh, so clear…it's polluted here."  
Cloud nodded, understanding. He knew the feeling too well. They were here in the city of their dreams, but it was tainted. Everything here was impure. Everything other than Zack. Zack was smiling, the same thoughts running through his brain. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist, leaning down.

Cloud smiled, closing the gap between them, leaning up for a soft kiss. This felt right. Perfect. The rain still fell.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** I'm really sorry for the huge delay, however I am still planning to get this – and all other outstanding fics, finished by the end of September. I would also like your opinion as to whether I should do one final chapter, or do it from both Cloud and Zack's perspective. This chapter is short, but there will be another one soon.  
**Pairings:** Zack and Cloud  
**Warnings:** Fluff

* * *

_Cloud smiled, closing the gap between them, leaning up for a soft kiss. This felt right. Perfect. The rain still fell._

Cloud sat on the edge of his bed, a huge smile on his face. It had been a month since their first date, and it had been wonderful. There had been a lot of gentle kisses, and special moments. Zack and he trained together a lot, and Cloud had made a noticeable improvement since he started.

More than that though, Cloud's confidence had sky rocketed. He felt like he was a worthwhile person. He could fight, was able to defend himself and make his own decisions. He was sure he belonged with Zack, by his side, as his equal. It felt right. He smiled, knowing the other would be visiting him later. Zack had mentioned a mission soon, they were making the most of the time they had before they were separated for a short while. His mind wandered, trying to think about what they would be doing that night. Zack had mentioned the theatre, which was something he had always wanted to do.

Cloud smiled absently, then squeaked, flailing as he found himself being bounced from side to side in the air. In a split second, his mind calculated what had happened. Zack must have bounced in quietly, when he wasn't aware of it. He'd then been picked up, and Zack had started bouncing him. That would explain why he was moving from side to side. All that was left then was -  
"Zack! Put me down!" He flailed wildly, gasping as he felt Zack spin him around and out into the corridor. "Zack! Put me down and tell me what's wrong!"

Zack grinned, depositing him down on the ground. He was smiling even more than normal, which was a surprise for Zack.  
"Cloud, where does your mum live?"  
"Niebelhiem, you know that." Cloud answered calmly, wondering what was on Zack's strange mind this time.  
"I mean, where in Niebelhiem?"  
"Near the school. Why?" Cloud blinked as he told him. He hoped that Zack hadn't got into the coffee supply again. Last time had been bad enough. He yelped as he found himself in the air again.

Cloud wrapped his arms and legs around Zack, who was bouncing them both up and down again.  
"Zack, tell me what's going on…"  
Zack beamed in delight, taking a deep breath and then beginning to sing.  
"We're going to Niebelhiem, we're going to Niebelhiem!"

It took a few moments for the words to sink in, Cloud being distracted by being bounced in his lover's arms. Then he realized, leaning in to crush his lips against Zack's, kissing him passionately. Zack's bouncing stopped, and he placed Cloud back down, one arm around Cloud's hips and the other tangled in his hair.

Cloud kissed him fiercely, before pulling away. Zack whined at finding himself without Cloud in his arms.  
"Hey, Cloudy, where did you go?" He poked the blonde's nose gently. Cloud went cross eyed, and stuck out his tongue.  
"I have to pack!" Cloud shouted over his shoulder, running back into his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** This is Cloud's chapter, followed soon by Zack's, which will be the end of the fic. Thank you for all of your support, I've really enjoyed this story. Thank you again!  
**Pairing:** Cloud and Zack  
**Warnings:** None in this one, though Zack might swear without my realizing it.

* * *

Cloud sat in the transport vehicle, laughing as they went along the road. He was sat beside Zack, and the other SOLDIER were around him. There was only one other cadet on the mission, everyone else was a third class or above. He'd be in line for a promotion soon, he knew that. They wouldn't have even considered sending him otherwise.

Zack poked him.  
"Hey, Cloud, stay focused or I'll call you chocobo head again."  
"You do that and I'll beat you in training again." Cloud snapped back, a grin on his face. Several of the SOLDIER laughed raucously. Cloud felt proud, glad that the others were laughing with him, not at him.

It was a long journey, and they'd left at half four in the morning to arrive by midday. Cloud had started up tired, bleary eyed. He'd been exhausted, and so were several of the others, but as the sun had rose in the sky, morale had picked up. By the time they were half way there, Cloud was fully awake, and beginning to join in with the others. Occasionally the conversation hovered dangerously close to Cloud and Zack's relationship, and Cloud had panicked, getting tense, only to realize that they didn't mind, that he was with Zack and it was alright with him.

He'd never felt as accepted as he did right then, he'd never felt as part of something. As their lunches were handed around, Cloud had managed to ask one of the others to swap an orange for a chocolate bar. He hadn't been bullied to give it up, they'd agreed, and for some reason, that small milestone meant a lot to him.

Zack had held a square of chocolate to his lips, and Cloud had eaten, his lips bumping against Zack's fingers as they parked. Cloud swallowed the chocolate, watching the other SOLDIER climb down, and letting Zack help him. He grinned, grabbing his pack.  
"Come on Zack, you have to meet my mum." Cloud raced off, letting Zack chase behind. Cloud kept running, grinning as the other caught up with him. "It's just down this road." He called, still trying to stay ahead. He slowed to a walk as he approached the house, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

Zack stepped forwards, knocking on the door, standing there smartly beside Cloud. Cloud grinned, overjoyed that the other would soon be meeting his mother. The door opened, and there stood Mrs Strife. She smiled.  
"Hello Cloud, how lovely of you to come, I wasn't expecting to see you today…" She wrapped her arms around her son, stroking his hair. Cloud flailed.  
"Mum! Mum, this is Zack." Cloud watched as his mother held her hand out to his lover, and they shook. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad his mother wasn't still smothering him with love.  
"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Strife…"

"Please, call me Annie…Oh, so you're the one Cloud told me so much about." She grinned, embracing her son. Cloud cuddled against her, grinning. "I always said that he could do with an older girlfriend to take care of him, but I guess a man was more suitable for him. I'm sure you manage to do it well." Cloud felt himself blushing.  
"Mum…."  
"What dear, it's true… Now, you must both come in and have something to drink."

Cloud followed his mother into the house, discussing with her how life had been since he left. She seemed really interested and happy with how well he had done. He was so delighted to see his mother again, and they continued to talk as he drank his tea. After he had finished, he smiled.  
"Mum, I have to go and find Tifa." He grinned at Zack. "What are you going to do?"  
"I guess I can talk to Sephiroth, do try not to flirt too much Spikey."  
"I wont!" Cloud laughed, going to leave. Before he could, Annie called out.  
"Cloud, I want you and Zack to come here for dinner."  
"Okay mum!" With that, he raced off, tracking down Tifa. He spent the day talking to her and visiting all the areas they had once played, showing off by demonstrating his sword skills. Cloud felt far happier than he had as a child, and was comfortable with the idea of being her friend. It was quite late when Zack jogged over to him and picked him up.

"Hey, Spikey, leave your girlfriend alone, your mum is waiting for dinner." He held Cloud close, cuddling him. Cloud blushed, waving at Tifa and allowing Zack to carry him home.

The dinner went perfectly. Cloud's mother had cooked as well as she always did, and Cloud had to blush as Zack regaled her with tales of how well her son was doing within the military. She kept praising him, and Cloud felt his heart swell with delight. After everything, he'd finally made something of himself. Dessert was chocolate cake, and he laughed with his mother as Zack ate almost the entire thing in a few bites.

At the end of the evening, Cloud cuddled his mother close.  
"I'll come back to see you tomorrow… I want to make you proud mum."  
"You have…" Annie whispered, turning to say goodbye to Zack. Afterwards, Zack took Cloud's hand and led him back to his tent. Cloud whistled as he crawled inside, impressed by how large it is in comparison to the six man tents the cadets were meant to sleep in.  
"This is nice…" He whispered, feeling Zack's hand stroke his back.  
"Only the best for us." The other replied.

Cloud grinned, sitting down on the roll mat and leaning to kiss Zack. Zack kissed him back tenderly, and Cloud was picked up and settled down in his arms. Cloud yawned. It had been a tiring day. He felt Zack brush his lips against his forehead, and yawned again.  
"Goodnight Zack."

"Night Cloud." Cloud's forehead was kissed again. "Sweet dreams." Cloud fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Zack's chapter, the last one of this fic (Sadly I had to retype a lot of it after it didn't save) thank you for reading this and all the reviews, I've really enjoyed it. Don't worry, more Clack one shots will be here soon.  
**Pairing:** Cloud and Zack  
**Warnings:** None in this one, though Zack might swear without my realizing it.

* * *

Zack smiled, watching Cloud laugh beside him. They were together in the transport, and it was too early in the morning, but Cloud was here, joining in with the conversations the SOLDIER were having, and practically glowing with pride. As Zack watched, Cloud smiled to himself, gazing off into the distance. Zack waved at him, but got no response. At the laughter of the other men, he poked Cloud in the arm, hard, jolting him back to reality.  
"Hey Cloud, stay focused or I'll call you chocobo head again." Zack teased, stunned when Cloud responded after a split second.  
"You do that and I'll beat you in training again." Zack laughed with the other men, bending down to kiss Cloud's cheek. He'd come so far from the terrified boy that Zack had first met, and now Zack could regard him as an equal, maybe not in skill, but in life.

Zack settled back into his seat, watching the scenery roll past and talking. They'd been on the road for ages, and Cloud, unused to missions, had been exhausted to start with. As Zack watched, Cloud's energy returned to its' normal levels, whilst Zack's peaked from his inability to exercise. When he'd mentioned it, one of the SOLDIER had laughed and pointed out Cloud was right there. Zack had laughed, seeing Cloud first splutter, then join in the laughter, steering the conversation away from what made him uncomfortable. Zack made no secret of his feelings for the other, and few seemed to mind.

When lunch was served, Zack devoured his. It had been a long morning, and he was starving. He went to eat the chocolate, then smiled, breaking off a square and holding it up to Cloud's lips, watching and feeling the other's lips sliding across his fingers as the vehicle juddered to a stop. Zack practically vaulted out, handing out bags before extending his hand, helping Cloud down from the edge. He watched Cloud pick up his pack, pleased he could carry it without issue.

Cloud turned back to Zack, bouncing slightly. Zack smiled, noticing how adorable Cloud was when he was excited, then made himself focus on what Cloud was saying.  
"Come on Zack, you have to meet my mum." Before Zack could listen to the fear that was bubbling up inside him at the thought of meeting Cloud's mother, Cloud had run away and Zack had to chase him. Zack heard Cloud shout something before turning off, Zack catching up just as Cloud slowed, walking together to his mum's house while Cloud tried to get his breath back.

Zack took a deep breath, stepping forwards to knock on the door before standing next to Cloud, smartly at attention. He shivered a little from nerves as the door opened, only to be greeted by a kindly older woman with the same bright eyes as her son. He relaxed as she smiled at him, before walking out to cuddle her son, greeting him. Zack tried to blend in with the background until Cloud spoke, flailing in his mother's grasp.  
"Mum! Mum, this is Zack…"

Zack raised one hand in a nervous wave, then smiled as Cloud's mother held out her hand towards him. He shook her hand, hoping he had met with her approval.  
"Pleasure to meet you Mrs Strife" he said, trying to sound formal, to impress her. It seemed to work.

"Please, call me Annie…Oh, so you're the one Cloud told me so much about."  
Zack smiled as the woman embraced Cloud again before continuing to speak.  
"I always said that he could do with an older girlfriend to take care of him, but I guess a man was more suitable for him. I'm sure you manage to do it well."  
Zack grinned, seeing Cloud blush furiously and try to protest, only to be silenced by his mother.  
"What dear, it's true… Now, you must both come in and have something to drink."  
Zack's grin widened as he walked inside.

Zack let the other two chatter away about life in the village, contributing what little he could to the conversation. It was obvious that the woman was proud of her son, but just as clear that she missed him dreadfully. Zack tried to give them their privacy, sipping at his cup. Eventually Cloud and his mother reached a temporary lull in the conversation, and Cloud grinned.  
"Mum, I have to go and find Tifa." He grinned, asking Zack his plans. Zack shrugged.  
"I guess I can talk to Sephiroth, do try not to flirt too much Spikey."

Zack waved at Annie to excuse himself, walking off back towards the SOLDIER camp. He knew he could check with Sephiroth what the plans were, and then spend more time with Cloud and his family, but sadly that chance was denied to him. Though he looked everywhere, he couldn't find Sephiroth. Eventually he realized it was getting late, and headed back towards the village. He knocked on Annie's door to ask where Cloud was. She smiled at the handsome young man her son had ensnared.  
"Oh, he's gone to play with Tifa, they'll be over there. Ask him to come back for dinner, I'd really like you both to join me."  
"Sure thing ma'am, I'll be back soon." Zack said, racing off to track down Cloud. He grinned when he found him.  
"Hey, Spikey, leave your girlfriend alone, your mum is waiting for dinner." He wrapped his arms around Cloud, then picked him up, letting Cloud wave over his shoulder as he carried him back to his home.

Zack loved the dinner. It tasted wonderful, and he entertained the others by telling them all about Cloud's progress in the military. Cloud was practically basking in the praise from his lover and his mother. Zack was delighted he was so happy, and even more delighted when he saw that his dessert was chocolate cake. He helped himself to a third of the cake, reasoning that that was his fair allotment, and devoured it in a handful of bites.

After the meal, Zack left the other two alone while he went into the garden, examining the flowers. They were beautiful. He returned in time for Annie to say goodbye to him. She cuddled him close, thanking him before wishing him a good night and making him agree to see her again soon.

Zack took Cloud's hand, leading him back to his tent. He let Cloud in first, smiling to himself at how impressed Cloud was by the size of it. He knew how cramped the cadet tents could be.  
"This is nice." Cloud whispered, and Zack stroked his hand over the other's back as he climbed inside. He turned Cloud around so that they were looking at each other.  
"Only the best for us." He whispered in reply.

Zack smiled, kissing Cloud as the other leaned in to him. He decided Cloud was sitting too far away, and reached out to pick Cloud up and settle him down in his arms. He smiled as Cloud yawned, deciding they could just cuddle tonight. He brushed his lips over Cloud's forehead, hearing the other mumble a goodnight to him. He smiled.  
"Night Cloud." He kissed the other's forehead again. "Sweet dreams." He watched his love until he was asleep, before settling down himself.

He lay unconscious, dreaming of the day they had had, when a loud noise from outside woke him. He frowned, trying to work out what was causing it, when flickering lights caught his attention. There were people outside, shouting. He shook Cloud's shoulders, trying to rouse him.  
"Can you smell burning?"

The End.


End file.
